


You + Me = Luv?

by Joyous9175



Category: B1A4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyous9175/pseuds/Joyous9175
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School life is typically normal for Minhee. Studies, having crush, and did I mentioned studies?<br/>However, Minhee's high school life isn't exactly that normal either. She has a crush on one of the kingkas, whom is B1A4's Gongchan<br/>Sadly her reality was that Gongchan already had a girlfriend, whom despises her<br/>Will Gongchan ever realise that Chaehee and him were not meant to be after a certain incident witnessed by Minhee?<br/>Will he ever realised and return Minhee's crush?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. School Day #1

Day 1

Dear Diary,

  Today wasn’t such an eventful day for me. SooJung accidentally spilled the chemical we were working on onto my worksheet. Great, just great.  I got a grade ‘D’ for that. Sighhhhhh Oh! On a good note, my crush, Chanshikkie Oppa finally smiled at me~ Oh gosh, his smile is so cute! Too bad he is with that girl, Chaehee. Gosh. What does he see in her anyway? She’s nowhere near nice and friendly. In fact, she is the complete opposite. No one in the school likes her, because she is so snobbish and rude to everyone, well, other than her 2 snobbish friends. Guess the saying is so true. Birds of the same feather flock together. Seriously, just what does Chanshikkie Oppa see in her? Not to mention, I once saw her flirting with one of his best friends. Now that is just so wrong. Sigh, oh well.. Guess I have to accept this hard cold fact that both of them are dating. All right, I got to go. Mom is calling me for dinner. Til the next time, my dear diary.

-Minhee

* * *

Minhee’s pov

“Alright Mom. I’m coming.” Closing my diary, I kept it in its usual ‘secret’ place. Once I made sure that it was well hidden in place, I went downstairs to the kitchen, seeing what mom has cooked for dinner tonight. My father was having a business trip and he won’t be back until another 2 weeks later. So it was just the three of us. My mother, my puppy Choco, and I. Just then, Choco sat down in front of where I am standing, looking at me with her cute puppy dog eyes. Letting a soft chuckle and petting her head, I went to where we had the dog food stored and pour a sufficient amount of food in her dog bowl. Choco, immediately being able to sniff the scent of her dog food, came running to the mat where her food is and chowed it down quickly. Gosh, she may be a puppy, but she has the appetite of a much bigger dog. Getting up, I went to fill her other dog bowl with tap water before placing it back beside her food bowl. Washing my hands, I then proceeded to help my mother take the dishes to the dining table. Soon, the only sound of cutleries clinking on the plates filled the room.  Once we were done with dinner, I got up to my room as I prepare for bed.

The next day in school…

“Hey Minhee!” I spun around, seeing my best friend, SooJung. Classes will start later at about 8.30am. “Hey SooJung.” I smiled softly as I return her greeting. Both of us then made our way to our classroom. Along the way, we met B1A4, one of the kingka groups in the school and also one of the many famous idol groups studying in the school. My heart pounded rapidly as we walked towards them, my cheeks nearly flushing with a bright pink, because… Gongchan was there. My all-time crush since I started in this school.  I couldn’t even bring myself to look at them, all because Gongchan, the maknae was there. However, counting by how many pairs of shoes are there, I noticed that one of them is missing, and that was their leader, Jinyoung. That’s weird. Is he sick or something? I wondered to myself. Soon, without knowing, SooJung and I reach our classroom.  I went to my spot beside the window, slumping my bag over the desk. I took a deep breath and heavily sighed as I sat on the chair. It was way too early, it is only 7.30am. I still have one hour before classes start. I looked over at SooJung, who was sleeping with her head on the desk. It is too quiet. I got up from my seat, before going out, heading for the restroom. As I pass by a classroom, I heard soft whispers following by many smooching noise. Curious, I peered into the classroom, and I was in for a shock of my life. In that classroom, I saw Chaehee, kissing and making out with Jinyoung! I was horrified. Wasn’t she dating Gongchan Oppa? But but, why is she making out with Jinyoung, one of Gongchan Oppa’s best friends, not to mention the leader of the group Gongchan Oppa is in. Shocked, I just walked past the classroom, heading to the restroom. When I got back, I saw that the B1A4 members in our class were already in their respective seats, even Chaehee was in her seat.  Soon, our homeroom teacher arrived and classes begin.

Lessons ended 2 hours later and I sighed in relief since half of the boring lessons were over for the day. I then closed the textbook on my desk, before taking out the first subject’s learning materials as well from my bag, planning to keep them in my locker later on after eating at the cafeteria. I leaned over to SooJung’s desk and gently nudged her side to wake her up. After which, both of us got up and left for the cafeteria with some books in our hands. The image of Chaehee and Jinyoung making out in the classroom kept running through my mind. I knew I should tell Gongchan Oppa about this, but I don’t want him to be in a fight with Jinyoung Oppa either. I was lost in my train of thoughts as we walked to the cafeteria. That is, until SooJung poked me at the side upon reaching the cafeteria and I was in a daze. 

“Hey Minhee-ah, is something wrong?”

She asked as she caught me in the daze. She truly was my best friend, knowing something was up and bothering me. Should I tell her what I saw? However, knowing how close her and Baro as well as Sandeul Oppas, whom are both in the group B1A4 as well, she would probably spill the beans out to them.

“Aniya. Let’s just go get something to eat. I’m starving!”

 I told her and gave a small bright smile to her. The whole cafeteria was packed with students, considering the whole year 2 students cohort were on lunch break at the same time. The queue was as long as a dragon and it will take up all of our lunch time period to queue up for the food. Not that the food was really good though, just edible. Clutching onto our lunch bag and lunch box respectively, SooJung and I proceeded to an empty table to consume our lunch.  

We were having a peaceful lunch, that is, until... Baro came up to us. “Hey, may we sit here as well?” He asked and before I can reply, SooJung gave him a bright grin and nod her head. “Of course you can!” Both of us scooted over to make space for the 5 boys. My cheeks flushed pink once again when Gongchan sat down beside me, giving me his signature cute eye smile. Across me, was Jinyoung, talking happily with CNU. Immediately, I could feel my heart getting pinched by a feeling of pity for Gongchan. Here they are, as a group, talking happily with each other along with SooJung, but I was the only one who had been mulling over her thoughts.

My train of thoughts snapped myself back into reality when I felt someone nudging my side. I slightly jumped up at my seat, before noticing that Gongchan was the one who had actually nudged me. Not that I minded though. I could see everyone else still talking happily, then I glanced at Gongchan, whose eyes could tell me that he was worried about me. “Follow me,” he mouthed and I nodded my head obediently, wondering where he was planning on taking me to.

Gongchan got up first, telling everyone he needed to be somewhere. Everyone simply shrugged it off, continuing their talks. Then a question struck my head. Wouldn’t Chaehee and her gang see us? I simply do not want to be associated with them, trouble or not. However, I soon find myself standing up from my seat, heading over to where the entrance of the cafeteria is, where Gongchan was standing and waiting for me. I made my way towards Gongchan, hoping that Chaehee and her friends would not see us.

When I reach Gongchan, I felt his hand gently gripping mine, making me flushed a bright pink in the cheeks. Luckily, Gongchan was busy leading us through the crowd to notice my pink cheeks. If he did, that would be so embarrassing.  I hurried my footsteps behind Gongchan, as he led me up a flight of stairs.

\-- Upon reaching the top of the stairs –

“Wow,” I could only say one word as I looked at the rooftop garden in amazement. It was such a pleasant sight to behold. Flowers of different variety in different colours decorated the place in many sizes of pot. Then, there was a park bench along with a shelter above it, for students to sit down and calm themselves at the sight of the flowers.

Gongchan had already stepped in to the rooftop flower garden. He turned around and gave me an eye smile, the eye smile which captivated my heart, the one which got me having a crush on him badly.

“Come here, Minhee-ah.” His soft and gentle voice called out to me, he looked like an angel from heaven especially with the sunlight shining upon him from behind. As if on cue, my legs started to take one step forward at a time, and I found the distance between Gongchan and I to be decreasing as I walked closer to him.

As soon as I was within Gongchan’s arms reach, my heart started racing rapidly, pounding away as if it was trying to escape from my body. His arms sneaked around my waist stealthily, making me jumped up slightly at the skinship between us, the closeness between us. His scent was so intoxicating to me, I felt like I was living on cloud nine.

I closed my eyes, inhaling his sweet scent as his warmth engulfs my body in the embrace. How long can I enjoy this moment between us? Suddenly, I could feel his warmth leaving me, I opened my eyes as I saw him pulling away from the hug, but his arms were still around me.

“Now, tell me. What were you thinking so deeply in thought earlier?” He had asked, and that’s when the thought struck me in the back of my head again. Chaehee, Jinyoung, the incident came flooding back into my mind. No, I can’t tell him. I might break apart the relationships between him and Chaehee and his friendship with Jinyoung.

I had to quickly churn out something that would seem realistic. I bit my lower lip as I tried to think as hard as I could. “U-Ummmm…,” I could hear myself stammering, trying hard to find the right words to say to Gongchan.

“W-Well, IforgottopourpuppyfoodandrefillthewaterbowlformypuppyChoco!” I couldn’t ever hear myself on what exactly am I saying. And no doubt, the blank look on Gongchan’s face tells me he didn’t know either.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that. What did you say, Minhee-ah?” Gongchan locked his eyes onto mine, and I got caught up in his gaze.

_How I wish I can tell you the truth, Gongchan Oppa._

I thought to myself before repeating the earlier sentence, this time, even slower so Gongchan could understand and not pursue it.

“What I meant to say was… I forgot to pour puppy food and refill the water bowl for my puppy Choco.” To make it even more believable, I groan softly and shook my head, as if I was disappointed with myself for my ‘forgetfulness’.

Meanwhile, Gongchan had reacted by giving a hearty laugh and patted my cheeks, saying “Was that on your mind all this time? Forgetting to feed your puppy?”

I puffed up my cheeks as I looked at him with a fake yet believable sad expression. “O-Of course..! Choco can’t go skipping any meals. She eats so much more than me!” That was a complete truth, Choco does eat more than me.

_I’m really sorry Gongchan Oppa. I can’t let you know what’s really on my mind. If I do, you will be ruined…_

Before Gongchan was able to utter a single word out of his mouth, the school bell chimed, much to my relief. “Come on Gongchan Oppa, let’s get back to our classes.” I managed to tell him without him without feeling myself stuttering and stammering in front of him. I turned around, ready to head to the door.

I would have expected Gongchan to follow behind me as I approach the door. But he didn’t, instead, he was just standing still on the spot, biting his lower lip. For some reason, I could see a sad expression on him, making me wonder on what was bothering him. He seems just fine a few minutes ago. What had gotten into him?

“Hey Oppa..?” I looked at him, tilting my head. I saw him shaking his head, as if he had just snapped out of some deep thoughts. He gave his eye smile to me again, but this time, I knew that it was just his way to fake that he was alright.

Gongchan pushed opened the door, and without waiting for me, he rushed down the stairs, presumably rushing off to his next class or to meet Chaehee. I gave a soft sigh, thankful that I was able to come out with a believable white lie, not that I wanted to anyway. I rushed down the stairs, running along the corridor, halting right in front of my next class.

I tried to keep my breathing calm and composed, my hand reaching out to take hold of the handle, hoping that my teacher was not in class yet.

“Stop right there. Well lookie here, who have we got?”

Upon hearing that voice, I could feel myself shuddering as my body felt like curling into a ball. 


	2. You + Me= Luv? Chapter 2

“Stop right there. Well lookie here, who have we got?”

Upon hearing that voice, I could feel myself shuddering as my body felt like curling into a ball.

=====================================================================

Upon hearing that voice, I could feel myself shuddering as my body felt like curling into a ball.  
I turned around, my heart beating rapidly non-stop. There they were, each step they took towards me sounded like a giant ready to pick me up and eat me alive.

“Ms Jung. Detention for the rest of the week for being late to class. I look forward to seeing you later.” The verdict has been handed down by none other than the discipline master Mr Malik. All I could do was groan and mumbled a “Yes, Mr Malik.”

Sighing, I grabbed a hold of the door handle again, seeing heads turned towards my direction as the door opened. Feeling embarrassed, I quickly head over to the desk by the window, my seat.

I heard snickers which sounds familiar. Without even turning my head to the direction of the snickers, I could already tell those belonged to Chaehee and her gang.

“She doesn’t stand a chance with Gongchan at all, Chaehee.” I heard one of her snobbish friends telling Chaehee and I bit my lower lip, my heart shocked.

_So, they did saw me leaving with Gongchan in the cafeteria after all._

=====================================================================

Gongchan’s POV

_Something is on her mind. I know it. Just what is it, exactly?_

I bit my lower lip, deep in thought as I continued staring at the beautiful girl seated right beside me, a girl by the name of Minhee. Jung Minhee.

To me, she is the most beautiful person I would ever meet. She has long black hair which seems to reach just slightly above her waist, her pretty black feline eyes. I love everything about her, even more than my girlfriend Chaehee.

I know I shouldn’t be feeling this way, and I should be treasuring Chaehee, not thinking about Minhee. I don’t know about Chaehee truthfully. We are not spending as much time together as we had in the past. We also began to argue more than usual, which is really unusual. I also observed that she had recently began to smile at her phone. When I asked her about it, she simply shrugged it off and said that it was one of her friends whom had send her jokes.

But I knew better. I knew how everyone in the school avoided Chaehee and her friends, for all the wrong reasons. That only leaves me with one possible theory.

She was cheating on me behind my back. The question is, who is it?

The thought soon left my mind and I look at Minhee, whom was still deep in thought. Gently as I could, I nudge her side.

I saw her jumping out of her seat, knowing fully well that she is back to reality. Hmm, maybe I can get her to tell me what’s wrong when we chat in private.

‘Follow me’, was all I mouthed to her and she nod her head. Gosh, she looks so cute doing that. Getting up, I told the rest of the table that I was going to go somewhere, knowing that they probably thought I was going to find Chaehee. Only Minhee knows the truth though.

I made my way through the crowd, which wasn’t exactly an easy task, considering that there were many people there.

Finally I was able to make my way through, waiting for her at the entrance. It wasn’t easy though, considering that there were many students crowding around the entrance since it was lunch time after all. I could see her glancing around, as if she is aware and careful not to be seen by something or somebody. I do know who it is though. She and my girlfriend aren’t exactly on good terms with each other.

Well, pretty much no one is on good terms with my girlfriend. I have seen countless times of Chaehee passing off snide remarks about Minhee when she past by. And other times, her two friends and herself would judge people based on what they wear and how they look. How we got together as a couple still intrigues me at times.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I saw Minhee soon approaching me. _Imagine her walking down the aisle during our wedding in the future. Damn it, stop it brain!_ I shook my head, trying to take that thought out of my mind for now.

My hand reached out for hers as she came nearer and closer. When her hand was slipped in mine, I noticed on how our hands fit in each other’s perfectly, and truth be told, I really like that feeling. Not that I would want to say it out loud.

I even noticed that Minhee had a little blush on her cheeks as I turned around, finding everything about her to be so cute and adorable. I could feel my heart beating fast as I led her through the crowd and headed up the stairs in the corridor, planning to take her to the most beautiful place in the school. After all, she is the most beautiful girl in the school in my heart, and what more than to show her this place?

We soon reached up the stairs and Minhee let out a wow at the sight in front of her. I gently let go of her hand as she continued to take in the sights, taking a few steps further from her. From where I am standing now, I began to admire her even more, how she looks so perfect standing there.

Minhee soon stepped out of her trance and I gave her an eye-smile. “Come here Minhee-ah.” I called out to her and she soon began to walk closer to me. She was so close to me, my arms reach out for her and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her close to me. She smells so good and the way she fits in my arms, it’s all perfect. But I brought her here on something else, to find out what was bothering her.

My heart pounded rapidly against my chest non-stop as she was right in my arms, her smell was so pleasant. I had to reluctantly pull away from the hug, looking into her eyes that looked so pure, making her so innocent.

“Now, tell me. What were you thinking so deeply in thought earlier?” I asked in a soft tone. The girl standing in front of me looked like she was taking a moment of hesitation, like there were many thoughts running through her mind.

_What is she hiding? Is there something that she can’t say?_

Just then, she spoke. Way too fast. I could barely catch on the first few words, let alone the whole sentence. An astonished look on my face could be the only reaction as my mind still tried to connect the words into a sentence.

“What I meant to say was… I forgot to pour puppy food and refill the water bowl for my puppy Choco.” I let out a laugh, but in reality, I was worried about her. It looked like this reason was some sort of excuse to divert my attention, but I gave in anyway.

I gave her a soft pat on her cheeks.“Was that on your mind all this time? Forgetting to feed your puppy?” Hearing her reason on her ‘forgetfulness’ only made me let out a soft smile, before shaking my head.

The bell for the end of lunchtime soon rung and I took a look at Minhee as she spoke her words, giving a nod as a response. As she started to walk towards the exit, I could only stand still at my spot. I hadn’t noticed that she had spun around, a sad expression had appeared on my face as my mind was filled with thoughts.

“Hey Oppa..?” Those two words made me snapped out of my deep thoughts, shaking my head as I looked at Minhee, giving a fake smile to assure her I was alright. Without thinking, I just walked past her, rushing down the stairs and ran along the corridor, finding the nearest male restroom and stood in front of the mirror, splashing my face with water as I looked at my reflection.

_What’s wrong with me? Why am I acting like this in front of her? I’m embarrassing myself!_

That’s when I realised. Not only do I have a crush on Minhee, but I’m in love with her.


End file.
